Bullied
by HugoObsessedWeasley
Summary: Cody has a terrible secret—he's being bullied, and he's too afraid to tell anybody about it, especially his brother Zack. Will Zack be able to save his brother before it's too late, and can Cody trust Tapeworm in a situation like this? Set during The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Suite Life Fanfiction! Woohoo! I've been watching this show for as long as I can remember, so I finally decided to write a fic about my favourite twins. Enjoy! :D**

**NOTE: Since I feel that Tapeworm doesn't get a lot of love and attention from the Suite Life fans, he will be one of the main characters in this story, and also because he's one of my all-time favourite Suite Life characters. **

I do not own the Suite Life series! I only love it. :D

* * *

_**Bullied**_

**Chapter 1 **

Cody Martin tried to ignore the hurtful comments when he entered his third period history class.

"Geek!" said one person.

"Loser!" said another.

"Nerd! No wonder you don't have any friends!" shouted a voice that sounded a lot like one of Drew's friends.

The twelve-year-old boy sighed as he sat down in the third row next to the window. The front seats were already taken, so he was forced to sit in front of the Drew Crew. Oh, how he hated Drew and his little cronies who followed his every command.

He felt something like a wadded up piece of paper hit his back and he looked over his shoulder to see Drew and his friends pointing and laughing at him, Cody rolled his eyes while leaned over and picked up the scrunched up paper off the floor.

He flattened it out on his desk to see words written on it in messy writing; Drew's writing, no doubt.

_You're pathetic—nobody wants you around. Nobody likes you, so quit trying while you're ahead. _

_P.S – Go kill yourself. We hate you. _

Cody felt tears welling up in his eyes. He turned his head slightly so he could catch a glimpse of the Drew Crew, where they were mocking Cody's sad face while they were laughing with their friends.

"Aw, does the wittle baby want his blankie?" a member from the crew mocked.

"You guys—cut it out, it's not funny!" said a person beside Cody.

Cody looked up to see his best friend Tapeworm standing next to him.

"Yes it is! You should see his face." Drew laughed.

Cody lowered his head, and Tapeworm put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay. Just ignore them," he said, and Cody cracked a small smile in return. He watched as Tapeworm sat down in the available seat next to Cody right when the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Right class, time to start our lesson. We're going to pick up where we left off last week on World War II," the teacher, Mr Fredrickson said, as he picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the board. "And now I'm going to come around and check your homework, to make sure you've done it." Mr Fredrickson eyed the Drew Crew in particular.

The class let out a groan.

Cody eagerly opened up his notebook to his homework and waited for Mr Frederickson to come around.

"Aw man," Cody heard Tapeworm groan, "I forgot to do my homework again!"

"Mr. Johnson?" the teacher asked as he approached Tapeworm's desk.

"Where is your homework?"

"Um…I…might have forgotten to do it." Tapeworm said sheepishly, showing the empty pages of his notebook where his homework should've been.

"Mr. Johnson—"

"I don't like that name, call me Tapeworm. My mom does," Tapeworm interrupted.

"What woman would name her son 'Tapeworm'?" a kid from Drew's posse said.

"Sounds pretty dumb to me," Drew muttered to his friends, and they all laughed.

"You know what name sounds even dumber than Tapeworm?" another kid from the group asked Drew.

"What?"

"Cody!"

Everybody in the class was laughing at Cody.

"Class! Please, be quiet! I'm trying to teach here!" shouted Mr Frederickson, but it was no use.

Cody could feel tears in his eyes again. He couldn't take it anymore! He grabbed his bag and got up from his desk and ran from the class.

"Mr Martin! Where do you think you're going?" Cody's teacher demanded.

"Home!" Cody said, and ran out of the classroom.

He ran—all the way home, and didn't stop even when London asked him where he was going, and ignored Maddie when she asked why he wasn't in school, he pressed the button in the elevator for level 23.

God he hoped his mother was in rehearsal, he couldn't stand to face her.

Cody's face was wet. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, as the elevator stopped at his level and he headed to his apartment. The door was locked, which meant his mother mustn't be in there. He got his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Cody then went into his room and collapsed on his bed, allowing himself to cry and let it all out.

Why did they not like him?

What did he ever do to deserve this?

Cody didn't know the answer to those questions.

He just couldn't go back to school—not after what happened today.

* * *

Back at school, the word got around fast, about how Cody was being picked on by the Drew Crew and how he left the class in the middle of the day.

Zack Martin was fuming.

When it was finally lunchtime, he approached Drew and his friends in the cafeteria.

"Oh, hey Zack." Drew greeted his former-friend casually.

"Don't you 'hey Zack' me!" Zack shouted.

A few students standing nearby stopped to see what was going on, including Tapeworm.

"What do you think you're doing? Picking on my brother like that!" Zack was so mad that he could've had had steam coming out of his ears like in those old cartoons he and Cody used to watch when they were little.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Zack," Drew said. "We're not picking on Cody, are we boys?" Drew asked his friends, and they all shook their heads.

"Listen, you better stop this or I'll—" Zack shouted, poking a finger in Drew's chest.

"Or you'll what?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Zack," Tapeworm came up beside his friend and put a hand on his arm. "Calm down, please, they're not worth it."

"Fine," Zack grumbled, as he turned around. He stopped and said to Drew, "But if I _ever _see or hear of you picking on my brother again, you'll be sorry."

* * *

**So there was my first chapter for you guys. I really liked writing this for you, so I hope you liked reading it! Please review telling me what you thought! All opinions are welcome. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Easter everyone! I'm going to leave my author's note at the bottom of this chapter so you guys can just get straight to reading the story. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody! I only love it. :D

* * *

The bell rung, which indicated the end of the school day for the students and teachers. Zack invited Tapeworm over to their place to check on Cody. Max told Zack she had basketball practise but she would see them later.

"I hope he's okay," Tapeworm said, as they walked round the corner as the Tipton Hotel came in sight.

"I hope so too. How long have they been making fun of him like that?" Zack asked Tapeworm, as they entered the front door and walked into the lobby. Mr Moesby was at his desk, and London and Maddie were talking at the candy counter.

"A few weeks," he replied. "It's only really the Drew Crew that's been picking on him. I try to get them to stop, but they won't listen to me. Why do they have to go around doing those things? They teased me a lot when I first came to this school, but I was glad when I found Max. She liked me, I mean as a friend obviously, for who I was. Everybody else just thought I was either weird or stupid."

Zack didn't know what to say. He heard the ding that told him they had arrived at level 23 and he and Tapeworm headed to the door that had 2330 engraved on the front in gold. Zack took out his key and unlocked it; mom must still be in rehearsal.

Zack walked towards their bedroom and knocked on the door. "Cody?" he called softly. There was no response.

He knocked again. "Cody? It's me, Zack. And Tapeworm too. Can we come in?"

Zack heard nothing. He gently opened the door and peered inside. It was dark, so he couldn't see very well, but he saw the box of tissues next to his bed and the dirty ones scattered on the floor.

He walked inside carefully as to not step on anything and Zack saw a lump in Cody's bed, which must mean that he was sleeping.

"I think he's asleep," Zack whispered to Tapeworm, who was waiting by the door.

Zack heard a sniffle. He then realised that Cody wasn't asleep.

He sat down on the edge of his brother's bed and placed a hand on what he thought was Cody's shoulder. "Cody? I know you're awake. I heard what happened in school today," said Zack.

"You and the entire student body know what happened today, Zack." A voice spat from underneath the bed sheets. Cody sat up and saw Tapeworm standing in the doorway of their room.

"I don't want to talk about it, you guys." Cody said.

"But we're worried about you," said Tapeworm. "We only want to help you."

"Thanks guys," Cody said miserably, "But helping me will only want to make Drew and his friends bully me even more. And if I tell on him, he'd make my life even more miserable than it already is."

"Yeah, and that's supposed to be _my _job!" Zack shook his head disapprovingly.

"This isn't time for your jokes, Zack. We have to help Cody, we're friends, we'll stick by him. Right Zack?" Tapeworm asked.

"Yeah, we will. Don't worry Cody; I'll make sure to have a little…_talk _with Drew once we get back to school tomorrow."

Cody smiled weakly. He was grateful to have friends like Tapeworm and a brother like Zack.

He knew he could always count on them.

* * *

Carey Martin finished her rehearsal for the day.

It was five o'clock in the evening and she was exhausted.

Her sons would be upstairs by now for sure, Cody would be doing is homework and Zack would probably be watching wrestling on the television, or playing video games…either way, he was going to get caught out for not doing his homework.

"That was a great rehearsal, Carey," said Tim, a vocal coach Mr Moesby had hired recently.

"Thanks. It was, wasn't it?" she smiled.

He returned the smile. "Well…I best be getting home…to my fiancé," he said quickly, and grabbed his bag and jacket and left the room.

Carey Martin sighed. Of all the men she could've had a crush on; why did it have to be the ones that were already engaged?

She shook her head.

She was going to forget about Tim for the moment.

Carey finished packing up her microphone and put it away backstage.

"Oh, hi Carey," Maddie smiled as Carey exited the lounge and walked towards the candy counter, where Maddie Fitzpatrick was working, as usual.

"Hi, Maddie." Carey sighed.

"What's wrong? You seem a little upset about something," Maddie said, while putting away some of the chocolate bars.

"Oh…it's just a guy, nothing major," Carey waved her hand like it didn't matter.

Maddie grinned. "Oooh, you're going to start dating again?" she said excitedly.

"No. Well, I can't with Tim at least," Carey said.

"Why? Is he not interested in you? Because Esteban and I could help him—" Maddie was cut off.

"No, it's not that he's not interested, it's that he's…engaged." Carey explained.

Maddie's face fell. "Oh. Tough luck, huh?" she said.

Carey smiled and shrugged. "Yeah. But you know what they say, there are plenty of fish in the sea…"

How she wished it was true.

* * *

**Sorry that was shorter than the previous chapter, but I just wanted to get it up. I decided to add a little bit of romance with Carey, so I hope you don't mind. Anyways, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Your reviews will be most appreciated. :D**


End file.
